


Angel Dust

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cockwarming, Comfort Sex, Confused Castiel, Dean's a sweet lover, First Time, Gentle Dean, Hand Job, Hurt!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oddly serious emotional hurt/comfort despite the ridiculous premise of a tentacle monster, Protective Dean, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Switching third person POV each chapter, Tender Dean, Tender Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Worried Dean, rape warped thinking, tender foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: A hunt goes sour and Dean wakes up tied up on the floor in a dark room. He's left panicking, helpless as he's trapped and forced to watch his angel get raped by a monster. Despite not being able to stop the horror unfolding before him, afterwards Dean does everything in his limited power to help his dear friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a kinkmeme.
> 
> Prompt: "Dean and Cas get caught on a hunt and when Dean wakes up he’s tied up and at the far end of the room so is Cas only, naked. Dean is forced to watch as Cas is raped by a tentacled monster for long enough that something happens and Cas loses himself and starts to enjoy it.  
> When the creature is done with Cas it simply drops the angel in a heap and leaves. Dean is crying and begging Cas to get up and untie him (please be okay). When Cas crawls to Dean on shaky limbs he curls himself around Dean’s legs and buries his face in Dean lap.  
> Cas feels empty and a need now, the comfort of Dean is almost enough but he also wants to shove his mouth around Dean’s cock."
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the monster

A resounding ache pounded in his head. The intensity is almost enough to draw his attention away from the burning ache coming from his shoulders as his arms are tied too tightly behind his back. The circulation has cutoff blood flow from his hands and it’s that pain that forces Dean’s eyes open.

His vision is blurred and compromised when he first opens his eyes. The pain he’s in makes him squirm but that only makes it worse. He’s desperately trying to think past the pain to what happened. Though, thoughts of pain are suddenly gone entirely as his vision clears and he can see across the room.

His pulse shoots up and he feels panicky. He can see Cas as an unconscious lump on the other side of room. The angel is lying naked beside a long pool of glowing lavender water. The light on the water reflects into shifting shapes upon the walls and ceiling.

Dean swallows thickly as he looks down at himself, growing confused and concerned that his clothes are intact. Why is his angel naked? Why is his angel unconscious?!

The sound of dripping water echoes through the room. The light glints off drops of water as they fall from the ceiling, landing upon Cas and making him twitch in discomfort. The angel whined softly and shifted.

“C-as!” Dean’s voice is cracked and lackluster from being unconscious. His throat is dry and it hurts just to call his friend’s name. He swallows thickly and tries to summon more spit so that he can call out again. Though, all hopes of that seem to die almost immediately as the ripples of light from the water get more violent. He can hear water sloshing and then something breaks the surface.

He becomes paralyzed with confused horror as he watches some strange creature rise from the depths. This thing’s roughly the size of a horse, an organic-shaped core with tentacles spreading out from all parts of its body. Dean has never seen such a disturbing creature, but he had heard stories of similar ones. Its very existence unnerves him because there are no words for this abomination.

Suddenly, there feels like there’s no air in the room and Dean’s pretty sure his heart has stopped. Nausea boils in his gut and his eyes mists up at the sight before him. He can see the creature inching towards Cas until it is right beside him. He wants to cry out but his throat won’t work.

“No.” The word is barely a whisper as bile creeps up his throat. His pulse is shooting through him as he watches the creature reach out with a tentacle to stroke along Cas’ side. It leaves a trail of teal slime across the angel’s pale skin as the tentacle skims over Cas’ side and down past his waist. It slips between the angel’s legs and slowly wraps around one. Dean has heard too many stories from traumatized hunters to not know what is about to happen.

“N-no, please. P-please! Take m-me instead!” A part of him cannot believe he’s begging to trade places but the other part knows he’s the better choice. For all intents and purposes, Cas is still an innocent and still practically a virgin in Dean’s eyes. He is also most definitely a virgin when it comes to anal sex, which is where Dean knows this will go.

Dean is a man of the world. He’s been around a lot. He may prefer woman but that does not mean that he had not experimented. He has both given and taken when it comes to anal sex. This is the logic that screams to him that he should be the one in Cas’ place rather than the angel. His soul is screaming that he would give almost anything to trade places and spare his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking from unconsciousness may be more familiar now but that does not make it pleasant. Cas feels lost in the dark sea of unconsciousness. He can catch snippets of consciousness but can seem to pull himself into the light. His body feels wrong, he feels heavy and cold. Why is he cold? Why are his senses not dampened?

The thought is snapped from his mind as a slick sensation slithers over his skin. His body shudders but he can’t move away from the sensation. He cannot get his limbs to move, to react. He’s grasping desperately at consciousness, trying to claw his way into the light. 

His efforts are not without reward. His blue eyes, dim from mixed emotions, finally open. His blinks sluggishly as he stares out at a dark room. Anxiety crawls under his skin as he feels the slick thing against his skin again. He lethargically looks down, his hazed mind struggling to understand where his suit and his favorite coat are. He does not understand what’s happening, he feels confused and lost.

A soft whimper escapes him as something thick, slick, and limber slithers between his legs. He doesn’t like the sensation, it makes him feel wrong, makes him feel dirty as the thing wraps around his leg. A strangled sound of confusion escapes Cas as he summons enough strength to shift his head and look down his body properly. He feels more confused as he sees a large tentacle curled around his leg, he does not understand what it is doing.

A wordless sound of distress echoes in his throat as his legs are pulled apart, a second tentacle slithering up to nudge the tender heat behind Cas’ testicles. Fear and anxiety are pulsing through Cas as the tentacle gently nudges and slithers over his sac before rubbing over his limp cock. He knows this is wrong, an abomination of bestiality in his father’s eyes. 

Tears of frustration and humiliation pool in his dim eyes as he desperately tries to struggle. He can’t get his throat to work to form a rebuke and it takes so much effort to try and move his limbs yet they refuse to obey him. Panic pounds in his heart as more tentacles slither over his skin. A strangled sob gets caught in his throat as he has a tentacle shackling each arm and leg now. His tired struggles are useless and he cannot activate his grace to escape.

The tears finally drip down his filthy cheeks as he’s lifted slightly and a tentacle slithers over his chest. He turns his face away but the slithering muscle wraps around his throat. It’s not choking him but there’s enough pressure there to make him gasp in panic. Though a quick and muffled sound of surprised dismay escapes him as the end of the tentacle shoves itself into his hot mouth. He instinctively struggles and tries to move his head away. His trapped hands are turning to fists as the creature’s thick muscle forces it way towards his throat. Cas gags in panic and discomfort, the size of the tentacle is making his jaw hurt. Why can he feel this pain? Where is his grace!?

“Cas!” He stiffens and more tears drip down at the sound of Dean’s voice. His human’s voice is full of panic and fury. Cas whimpers and struggles as he looks towards where he heard the sound. His heart hurts at the sight of his human lying bound on the floor at the other end of the room. 

He cannot see well but the fury on Dean’s face is unmistakable. Though, rather than believing that his human is angry at the creature, Cas can only feel his earthy charge is angry and disappointed with him for being weak enough to be caught in such a disgraceful act. As this thought settles in, the fight starts to ebb from Cas’ body. He is losing favor with the most precious human, what more does he have left to fight for?


	3. Chapter 3

~*~z~*~  
  
The burn of the ropes digging into Dean’s flesh through his sleeves did nothing to distract him from the horror of watching Castiel slowly awaken to the feel of being touched by the creature. It light from the pool made it fairly easy to see his friend. Though, he wished it did not. Dean found wanted to puke at the look of confused fear on Cas’ face. He instantly understood that the angel had no clue what was about to happen.  
  
Dean pulls at his bonds but could not move his shoulders enough to really work on the rope. He opened his mouth again but his voice would not work. His throat hurt, so dry and tight. He kicked out angrily with bound legs as he saw Cas’ expression when the angel’s legs were forced open.  
  
The look of horrific realization on Cas’ face at the first sexual touch is heart shattering. Dean’s eyes burn with unshed tears as his friend begins to desperately struggle. He’s grinding his teeth as he helplessly watches Cas’ body refuse to listen to him.  
  
The bile is threatening its way up Dean’s throat as he hears Cas’ strangled sob. He has to swallow convulsively to keep it down as the light catches the tears as they roll down Cas’ filthy and bruised cheeks. Angels should not cry, no one should be allowed to hurt them that badly.   
  
Suddenly Dean’s sorrow is overtaken by the righteous fury that flares to life in his heart as he see a tentacle wrap around his angel’s throat. He snarls angrily as he watches it force it way into Cas’ mouth when he gasps.  
  
 _‘You sick bastard! Raping him isn’t going to be enough for you?! You have to use him in every sexual way too?!’_ Dean wants to scream the words but he can only yell them in his head. He thrashes slightly against the floor, against his bonds. He’s clenching his teeth and desperately trying to summon enough spit to call out to his friend.   
  
“Cas!” The simple word is burning agony in Dean’s dry throat as he yells it as loud as he can. He does not even notice how angry it sounds. He’s glaring at the scene before him with fury and hatred.  
  
Cas seems to have heard him because the angel’s struggling to look over at him. Something’s wrong when Cas looks over. Panic takes over Dean once more as he watches a light in Cas’ eyes die. His heart slams against his ribs in horror as he watches the angel stop struggling, more of the angel’s sacred tears falling.  
  
 _‘No! No, don’t give up, Cas!’_ Dean begs him mentally. He says it as a mental prayer but it does not seem to reach the tormented angel. His soul feels like it’s chipping as his precious angel just watches him listlessly. Dean’s hope is beginning to die as Cas just takes the abuse.  
  
Dean’s own tears of frustration finally fall as Cas suddenly arches up and cries out in pain. His gaze is drawn to where a new tentacle is moving between Cas’ legs. He can only watch in horror at the tentacle that is struggling to force its way into the angel’s unprepared body.  
  
 _‘You son of a bitch! Use a smaller tentacle! That one’s too big for his first time, you’re hurting him!’_ Dean snarls angrily at the scene before him. He’s crying freely now, wishing he could do more than simply swear mentally. He feels useless and pathetic, he hates himself for not being able to stop this, _‘Please, just leave him alone. He doesn’t deserve this!’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

The ache in Cas’ jaw is horrid but his tongue has stopped struggling. He whimpers pitifully as the thick muscle pushes deep into his throat, making his vessel gag. He weakly tries to move his head away but stops when his listless eyes fall on Dean again.

His focus is pulled from his human as he feels the tentacle between his legs move again. Cas feels the strong tip of the muscle nudge him. The sensation feels slick, wrong. He doesn’t like the feel.

Suddenly all thought leaves his mind as he arches up and shouts in pain. There’s a feeling of intimate intrusion that he struggles weakly against. He can feel himself being stretched and he desperately wants it to stop. It’s only uncomfortable at first but it is quickly becoming painful as the thicker part of the tentacle is forcing itself into him. Each forceful thrust of the too large muscle has a burning pain clawing at his insides.

Cas gives another muffled cry as he’s filled, he can feel more of the tentacle force its way into his anus. He feels too full, his inner muscles feel like they’re burning as the thrusts from the tentacle grow rough and almost violent. He feels sick and he wants this to stop, he doesn’t understand why this is happening; only that it hurts and it’s only getting worse.

There’s fresh tears clinging to his eyelashes and he’s gagging out a scream of pain on one painful thrust where too much of the tentacle enters him. His tongue is desperately fighting against the intruding tentacle in his mouth as a means to focus on something other than the pain in his lower half. Though, sadly, it’s not working.

He’s breathing in desperate breaths through his nose as a panic response from his vessel. He can’t breathe around the tentacle in his mouth and it’s making is heart beat rapidly in fear and anxiety. He’s so confused, he doesn’t understand why his body is acting this way if he has enough grace to not need air. But does he have enough grace? If so, where is it? Why can’t he fight back? Why is there so much pain and violation?!

If he can’t fight, then he’ll disappoint Dean. He can barely focus enough to hear the human moving around in his bonds. Dean sounds so angry. Why can he never make the human happy?

All thoughts are stripped from his mind once more as the world suddenly whites out. One of the thrusts hit something inside that has Cas arching up again but from pleasure rather than pain. His eyes roll back as strangled moan escapes him. The creature seems to notice because it hits that internal spot again and now Cas is shuddering in unwanted bliss.

Each thrust is now purposely hitting that spot. Each touch sends heat south and the abused angel is suddenly getting hard. The tentacle around one of his legs moves its tip to nudge his perineum. With each press of prostate stimulation from both the inside and outside soon has Cas feeling like he’s going mad. The burn in his muscles is still horrific but he can’t stop focusing on how good the touches are feeling now.

There’s a strange pressure settling into the heat of his lower abdomen. It feels familiar but he still doesn’t understand what it is or what it means. The heat, pressure, and the quivering that comes with them is only getting worse with every thrust. It’s so distracting that he doesn’t notice the tentacle wrapping around his waist and stroking up his spine. The new tentacle gently presses and rubs under his shoulder blades, where his wings would branch out. The pressure at that part of his anatomy suddenly has him hitting his growing orgasm.

The climax hits him like a wave and the world it whiting out. Pleasure ripped through him but it felt strange, off, like something was missing. He was left in the orgasmic haze as the creature released its own seed uselessly into him. He was barely coherent enough to swallow the thick, slimy liquid released down his throat. While he struggled with that, his bowels cramped painfully with the amount of release from the other tentacle.  

His mind was hazy, he felt exhausted and violated despite the tingles of pleasure still rippling through him. Its own pleasure taken, the creature dropped him in a slump on the floor as it returned to its watery habitat. The world felt like it was spinning around Cas as he lay shivering on the cold, hard ground. He's whimpering at the burning ache in his body and he coughs, mucus and slime splattering on the stone floor beside his mouth. He can hear Dean calling to him.

 _‘Dean needs help.’_ There’s more tears dripping down his cheeks now as he struggles to get up to help his human. He feels sick, full, cold, and violated but worst of all like he failed Dean. The sentiment is only worsened by the fact that he suddenly feels incomplete without the stretch of the tentacle or its violent thrusts in his anus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompter wanted a pretty angsty Dean, I hope he's coming along as wanted.

~*~z~*~

 It’s getting to the point that Dean’s starting to think he’s getting heart problems again because it feels like something’s breaking in his chest as he sees his angel hit orgasm. Dean can imagine him without the binding tentacles for a moment and the angel’s the most beautiful thing Dean’s ever seen. Though, that is quickly gone and all Dean can see is the horrific reality before him.

He can only stare wide-eyed as the creature dumps the angel on the filthy ground now that it’s done. Cold fury claws through Dean’s chest at the sight and he’s angrily gnashing his teeth for being so helpless. The tears are thick on his eyelashes and as he convulsively swallows with his dry throat. He’s choking out a sob as he thunks his head down on the floor in defeat.

The cool splash of water as his head hits the ground takes him by surprise. He shakily shifts his position and looks down at the shallow puddle of filthy water. He blinks back his tears and swallows hard as an idea pops into his mind.

He needs to be able to call out to Cas, needs to see if his angel’s all right. He needs to call to him, he needs help to escape so he can in turn help his angel. But, in order to help like he should, he needs a throat that’s wet enough to get sound out of.

Despite the rolling protest of his stomach, Dean closes his eyes and dips his head towards the puddle. He swallows back the bile in his throat before he hesitantly laps up the stagnant water. He grimaces at the foul flavor but continues to drink enough to use his throat. He gags on the last mouthful but manages to keep it down.

“Cas!” He manages to yell after clearing his throat, “Cas, you need to get up!” His pulse his charging through him as he waits. Panic sets in as he waits, the angel’s just lying in a heap and not responding.

 _‘Oh god, Cas, please be okay! I need you to get up, man.’_ Dean’s worriedly pulling in large gasps of air by this point, _‘How do I get him to get up?!’_ He suddenly stills as an idea comes to mind. It makes him sick, makes him feel selfish but he knows it will get the protective angel’s attention. He watches as Cas painfully coughs up a mouthful of teal slime.

“Cas, help me! I can’t get free. Cas, it hurts, I need your help!” It is all the truth but it still makes him want to puke because Cas is the one who’s truly hurt and needs helps.

Dean’s stomach rolls uncomfortably as he sees his cry work. He watches Castiel shakily try to get up but his heart breaks as the angel’s strength gives out and he collapses again. Dean’s vision feels permanently blurred by tears now as he watches Cas struggle to get to a kneel. A sob escapes him as he watches the damaged angel crawl and drag himself towards Dean.

Dean fights his tight bonds but they’re too secure, he can’t get free and meet the angel. He can only lay and sob as his friend moves towards him. His soul aches for forcing his best friend to move after just being raped. Cas should be resting and Dean should be caring for him, he should not have to crawl across an old stone floor just to rescue Dean again.

“C’mon, Cas, just a little further. Almost there.” Dean gently reassures with a tear-choked sob. He clicks his tongue to get the angel’s attention because the blue eyes are dim and unfocused. He can only watch in anguish as the angel drags himself closer.

His stomach flips as the angel finally makes it, just barely. Dean’s gasping out sobs as Cas shakily reaches out and the tips of his fingers just graze the edge of Dean’s boot. The angel seems almost strengthened by the weak touch because he doesn’t collapse until he’s close enough to gently run a quivering hand up Dean’s leg.

Dean can only stare with wide eyes as Cas clings to the jean-clad legs and use them to pull himself closer to Dean. The angel’s whimpering in relief as he’s finally close enough to nuzzle and rub his face against Dean’s thigh like a cat. Cold grips Dean’s heart as heat rushes down as Cas stops and rests while leaning his head against Dean’s lap, tired breath being panted against Dean’s cock through the thick jeans. Dean suddenly feels like a dirty monster because he can feels his erection twitch to life.


	6. Chapter 6

~*~z~*~

Mind hazy from exhaustion and being forced past his orgasm too fast, Cas felt dizzy and off. The cold of the room and the slime both on and within him made his shudder. He felt lost and hurt, seeking the only warmth he trusted.

He pressed his cheek against Dean’s thigh and released a soft rumble in his throat. His hand stroked along his friend’s strong leg, drawn to the comfort and heat that radiated from Dean’s presence. He moved his nose to nuzzle the crux where hip met thigh and panted softly.

He whined softly as his heightened senses breathed in the oddly relaxing scent of Dean’s arousal. He should feel scared, should feel more violated by his friend’s dominant musk. But, he can’t seem to muster the negative emotions because this is Dean. His sweet, grumbly human who can do no lasting wrong in Cas’ eyes.

What actually scares him is that he wants the thick scent of arousal and the heat that goes with it. He knows in the back of his mind that having Dean nestled in him would be warm and gentle and loving, just like Dean is. It would not be cold and slimy and painfully violent like it had been with that creature.

More tears drip down Cas’ cheeks as he lovingly rubs his face against Dean’s belly, finding comfort against the hard wall of muscle. A choked sob escapes him as he presses his body against Dean’s and quivers. Sorrow and fear settle into his gut and making him queasy just like the slime he had swallowed down earlier.

He feels confused and lost. The brothers always spoke of sex as something wonderful. His father even created sex as a way for the humans to express their love. But, despite all this, Cas’ only experiences with intercourse have led to pain and confusion. He just wants to feel that mystical other side of it.

Drawn to the heat and almost addicting scent of Dean’s arousal, Cas gently pressed his nose to where Dean’s hot erection was trapped in the thick jeans. A soft whine of need escapes Cas as he lovingly nuzzles the hidden cock below. He’s surprised by the sudden want that fills him, the want of taking Dean’s cock in his mouth. The need to feel its heat and weight on his tongue despite how his jaw still aches from the tentacle.

He gently mouths Dean through his jeans and that earns him a moan of pleasure from the human. Something flutters in Cas’ heart, he likes it when his human makes that pleased sound. He has another new need now, the need to pleasure and love his favorite human. The need only grows more as he gives more attention to Dean’s erection.

“No, Cas, stop.” The words are bitten out in an angry growl that makes Cas flinch. He whimpers softly in confusion, he thought Dean was enjoying it. Scared and uncertain at what he did wrong, he twists his body so he can stare at Dean’s face. His heart hurts to see the emotional pain and sorrow in Dean’s features.

“Dean?” He manages to ask so many questions with just his human’s name. The sad green eyes close in reply as Dean shakes his head.

“Not here, Cas, not like this.” Dean motions at his own bound arms, “Just untie me.”

Cas whimpers pitifully at the command but nods. Being near Dean has returned a bit of Cas’ strength. He slowly kneels and reaches behind his human, shakily untying the binding. Dean hisses in pain as blood starts to circulate back into his arms. Cas whines softly as he tenderly rubs his friend’s arms to help the blood flow.

Dean grits his teeth at the biting pain of pins and needles as he tries to make his numb arms work. His heart hurts from seeing Cas mouth at his cock earlier. The sight had been beautiful, or would have been if Cas wasn’t hurt and abused. Something feels like it’s stabbing him in the gut because he realizes what he must do.

“When we get back to the bunker, I’m gonna take care of you, Cas.” He whispers softly, raising a hand that has most of its feeling back. He looks at the angel sadly and gently cups his cheek, stroking a thumb over the tear-stained cheek, “Gonna clean you up and show you how it’s supposed to feel. Slow, gentle, and most importantly in a bed where you’ll be comfortable. That sound good?” The angel nods so fast that Dean’s heart feels like it’s shattering.

Dean bites back a pained sob and shakily sits up. Cas stares at him dumbly until Dean reaches over and pulls the damaged angel into his lap. It hurts inside how the angel winces in pain when he sits. Dean desperately tries to ignore the cold slime that's coming off Cas and seeping into Dean’s jeans. He wraps his arms lovingly around his naked angel and kisses the corner of his eye. Cas seems to relax at this and actually gives a little broken smile as he happily hugs Dean in return, snuggling against the human like Dean's the only thing in the world that matters.

How could anyone want to hurt angel who’s major dysfunction seemed to be an unhealthy addiction to hugs?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean got adorably talkative and sappy in this chapter, I am so sorry if that's a little OoC. I hope that's alright. But god, Cas is so damaged right now...

~*~z~*~

The world had felt like a rushing blur after that point. Dean had recovered enough to find and gather his angel’s clothing. Upon returning to his naked friend and trying to dress him, Dean found a set of runes carved into the skin on Castiel’s lower back. He explained the design to Cas and the angel shakily told him it locked away grace until the wound healed, which would be a while.

Once Cas was finally dressed, Dean managed to find a way out. Sam met them half way, having destroyed their captors. This fact angered Dean internally a bit but only because he wanted the pleasure of killing them himself. Instead, he held Cas close and kept the angel’s shame from Sam. The younger Winchester could sense something was wrong but did not push when he saw Cas’ tear-reddened eyes.

From that horrific hunt, they traveled home. All three were exhausted and Cas quietly begged Sam if he could have the first shower. The request was so uncommon that Sam was thrown off kilter but happily agreed, saying he was going to bed without one so Cas could take as long as he wanted. So, here Cas and Dean were now.

“Cas?” Dean calls his attention gently. The angel flinches and looks up the hunter, a lost look in his dim blue eyes. Dean’s heart aches and he gently cups Cas’ cheek lovingly, “Let’s get you cleaned up. Does your stomach hurt or feel strange?” Dean gently reaches out and rubs Cas’ belly. The angel lets out a whimper of internal unease, the slime in his stomach is causing discomfort.

“I-it is not comfortable. B-but I believe the rest of the o-other slime has left me.” Cas replies softly in shame as he lowers his head to avoid Dean’s gaze. More tears are pooling in his eyes, he feels so dirty and the empty feeling in his anus is only making it worse.

“We can induce vomiting if you want to get it all out, Cas.” Dean steps closer to his friend and gently pulls the other man to his chest, “Whatever you need to start feeling better.” Cas quickly shook his head against Dean.

“N-no, please. M-my body aches enough.”

“Alright, let’s just get you cleaned up then.” Dean’s voice is soft and sad as he pets his friend’s filthy hair, “Cas, do you feel well enough to undress yourself or do you want me to do it?” Dean shuts his eyes against the emotional anguish of hearing Cas sniffle and whimper at the question.

Cas makes a few strange sounds like he’s trying to reply but he can’t get them out. Suddenly, a sob is wracking his body and he’s clinging to Dean’s shirt, burying his face against the human’s shoulder. He’s scared and confused, he needs to be touched and filled but all that comes to mind is memories violent agony and abusive touches.

Dean sighs sadly and gently cups Cas’ cheek again, raising his face. Dean dips his head and gently kisses away the falling tears. Cas’ dull eyes are wide, watching him in surprise and awe. Dean gazes at him sorrowfully and tenderly presses a kiss to Cas’ lips, conveying love to his broken angel. The spark at the touch of lips feels like lightning and Dean wants more. He wants to kiss Cas hard and fast, telling him every word of love that had been hiding in Dean’s heart where it was lost even to Dean.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice is cracked with confusion. Dean’s soul hurts at the sound.

“You remember kisses, Cas. They’re supposed to happen when you really like someone in that special way, tells that person that you love them.” Dean gazes into the dim blue orbs, stroking Cas’ cheek with his thumb, “Kisses come first, then comes love making.”

“Love making? You mean sex?” The true confusion found on Cas’ face hurts but Dean nods anyways.

“Yes, it’s sex but it’s also more than that.”

“I don’t understand, Dean.”

“I know, Cas. Let me explain.” He kisses his angel once more, earning a desperate mewl from the damaged angel, “Sex is just any type of sexual intercourse: soft, rough, public, consensual, or r-rape.” Dean stutters out the hated word, eyes stinging with tears as Cas flinches with the sound of the word. Dean swallows down his nausea and continues.

“Making love to someone on the other hand is much better. It’s what God gave loving human couples.” Dean presses a kiss to the tip of Cas’ nose, free arm wrapping around the angel, “Making love to someone is slow, tender, and loving. It’s about two people that love each other. It’s about using gentle sex to pleasure your partner and show them just how much they mean to you. It’s about showing them how much you love them and that’s what I’m going to do for you tonight, Cas.”

The explanation seems to take Cas by surprise. He sniffles, lip quivering slightly as he whimpers pitifully.

“D-do you love me, Dean?”

“With all my heart, Cas.” The tears are finally dripping from Dean’s murky green pools now, “I am so sorry that it took this happening to you for me to finally see just how much you mean to me. You deserve so much better than that, Cas. You’re so beautiful and perfect and you’ve done nothing but give yourself for me. I can never repay you for all that you’ve given me, I can only pray that my love is enough to show you how grateful I am that God gave you to me.”

Dean wipes his own tears away before tenderly kissing Cas once more. The angel whimpers softly in yearning, trying to get more of the kiss but without opening his mouth because he can still taste the slime. Dean notices his angel’s need and licks along his lips gently, asking for entrance. Cas whimpers but reluctantly lets him in.

The angel panics for a second at the inquisitive muscle entering his mouth but soon relaxes when Dean hums soothingly to him. Cas’ shaking hands are clutching the front of Dean’s shirt as the hunter lovingly strokes his tongue along the angel’s own. A soft keen escapes Cas and he gasps in surprise as heat travels down and begins to swell his cock.

Red in the face, he breaks the kiss and pulls back shakily. He whimpers and stares down in shame at where his pants are starting to tent. He’s quivering because all his frightened mind can think is that he was trained to get aroused by the tentacle that had been in his mouth earlier.

“Cas.” Dean’s stroking the nape of his neck lovingly now, “It’s okay to get aroused. That’s a natural part of kissing, remember?” Dean’s free hand moves to pull Cas’ focus and leads the angel’s gaze to the erection trapped in Dean’s thick jeans.

“See, Sweetheart? It’s safe, it’s healthy. You’re supposed to get hard. Just being allowed to share all this with you has gotten me aroused.” Dean offered his hand out to Cas, who shakily took it. The hunter gently led the angel’s hand towards his hot erection but never having it touch skin to jeans, “You can touch if you want, Cas. Sex is supposed to be a dialog between partners. Since we're both consenting adults, you have every right to touch me wherever you want."  
  
Dean couldn’t believe he was being so open with Cas right now but he also knew he couldn’t stop. The angel was so hurt that the protective spirit in Dean rose up and needed to make Cas understood this was all safe and wholesome. Needed to show Cas how much Dean loved him and hum much of an effect he had on Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas swallows tightly as he slowly reaches out under Dean’s guidance. His heart thumps hard in his chest as he gently brushes his fingers over Dean’s clothed erection. He is rewarded for his efforts by a soft moan from the hunter. The sound makes him give a vague smile as he finds he likes to hear such noises from the human.

“D-dean?”

“Yes, Cas?” Dean gently brushes his fingers through Cas’ hair, just giving him little reassuring touches.

“C-can I touch you more?” The nervous tone to the angel’s voice is heartbreaking.

“Of course you can.” Dean dips his head to kiss Cas’ cheek gently, “But let’s get in the shower first. You must be uncomfortable right now.” Dean raises his hands and cups Cas’ cheeks. From there, he gently strokes down over his throat until he gets to the collar of the angel’s shirt. He presses his nose to Cas’ as he undoes the angel’s tie and then works to undo the buttons. The hunter makes sure to engage the angel with soft kisses as he undresses him to keep him calm.

“Would you like to undress me, Cas?” Dean whispers softly when he notices how stiff and uncomfortable his friend is. The angel quivers slightly but slowly nods in agreement. Dean smiles sadly but the two begin to work to undress each other.

Once they’re almost free of their clothing, Dean steps away to turn on the shower. He lets that build to the right heat as he takes Cas’ hand and pulls him close. Dean sadly trails his fingers along the streaks of dried slime coating his friend’s skin. It hurts to see his friend like this.

“Cas, there’s something important we need to talk about. Alright?” Dean’s question gets a weak nod in reply.

“When were back in that creature’s dungeon, you were doing something with your mouth and I made you stop. Remember?” Cas flinches at this but nods again as he gazes at the floor. Dean sighs softly and wraps his arms around the angel sadly, “I’m not mad, Cas. I just need to know why you were doing that. Can you tell me why?”

“I-I’m not sure.” Cas whimpers softly as he leans against Dean, his uncertain fingers fidget against his human’s muscular chest, “I-I can’t help it. I feel e-empty now, I-I want to be full again but I-I don’t like the cold or the p-pain. Y-you just smelled so welcoming a-and I knew you wouldn’t h-hurt me.” The broken angel slowly looks up at his hunter’s eyes in apology. Dean sighs softly and shakes his head before kissing the angel’s hair.

“Usually anything sexual after such a trauma is a majorly bad idea but I get the feeling that this is in no way normal, Cas.” He says softly as he strokes his fingers through his friend’s dark hair, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m willing to let you suck me but I need to make sure this is what you really want, Cas.”

Fresh tears clung to the angel’s dark lashes as he nods. Dean sighs and hugs him close for a moment. He smiles sadly and brushes the tears away before pulling away slightly.

“Alright then.” Dean grabs an extra towel and folds it up before laying it on the floor of the shower. He strips himself and his angel out of their boxers before leading Cas into the shower. He sits on the shower’s attached bench while gently directing the angel to kneel on the folded towel.

Kneeling between Dean’s legs, unease and curiosity settles in Cas’ dim blue eyes. His gaze follows the hunter’s rigid erection, looking unsure what to do. Dean looks down at him and swallows thickly as he was sure he would never see event unfold.

“Cas, open your mouth but not enough to make your jaw hurt.” He informs gently as he tenderly rubs his thumb over the angel’s soft lips, his free hand positions his waiting erection before his friend’s closed mouth. Cas hums softly but does as he’s told, letting Dean slowly push into his mouth. He flushes softly and makes a strange purring sound at the feel of Dean’s weight and heat on his tongue. He no longer feels so empty and the fingers carding through his hair feel so relaxing.

Dean holds back a keen of a delight at the feel of Cas’ hot mouth around him. The angel feels so good but Dean doesn’t want this to be about himself. He focuses on keeping himself busy while fulfilling Cas’ need.

Cas doesn’t suck or move, he simply sits there holding Dean in his mouth. The hunter tastes much more pleasant than the vile tentacle creature did. He mewls happily when he moves his tongue against the hard heat in his mouth, enjoying how it twitches in response. He drags his tongue against the slit at the tip and his heart flutters when it pulls a pleased moan from Dean. He wants to hear more of those sounds from the hunter but maybe later when he’s clean. Right now he doesn’t feel worthy enough to put Dean in that kind of state, he feels blessed that Dean even allows him to touch him like this.

“Geez, you’re pretty, Cas.” Dean whispers softly as stares down at the angel, stroking the soaked dark hair, “Let’s get you all cleaned up.” The hunter grabs the shampoo and puts some in his hands before gently scrubbing it in the angel’s hair. He takes a calming breath to steady his focus away from the hot mouth around his cock and instead put that focus on cleaning the sweat and filth from Cas’ hair.

He watches the tired blue eyes slowly flutter closed as Cas relaxes and rests his head against Dean’s thigh. Dean can’t help but smile at the odd look of peace on his angel’s face. He begins to sing softly under the rush of the shower as his hands move the soap from Cas’ hair down to his slime-stained shoulders. As he focuses on removing the evidence of Cas’ rape, it becomes easier and easier to ignore the warm mouth nestled around him.

_‘I’m so sorry, Cas. You didn’t deserve this. No one had the right to do this to you.’_


	9. Chapter 9

The shower took longer than Dean expected because his angel had fallen asleep while getting his hair washed. Dean hadn’t had the heart to wake him and had simply cleaned him while his friend slept peacefully. A strange lack of nightmares had been a wonderful thing but it made Dean wonder if it was his singing or something else.

“Cas, Babe, time to wake up.” Dean calls softly as he reaches up and turns off the shower. He sits back with a sigh and looks down lovingly. His heart flutters in a way he’s never felt before as he simply watches his angel sleep. Red tints his cheeks and he smiles softly as he uses a finger to trace Cas’ lips as they encircle the hunter’s softened cock.

The finger traces up the strong jaw until Dean’s whole hand in cupping Cas’ face. He tenderly strokes his thumb over a bruised cheekbone. His free hand moves to gently card his fingers through the dark hair. The soft touches soon have the angel’s blue eyes slowly fluttering open, making Dean’s smile a little brighter.

“Hey there, Cas. You fell asleep while I was cleaning you.” Dean’s voice is a low, loving rumble that not even he’s heard before. His heart aches a bit when his words make an apologetic look shimmer in the angel’s bright eyes but Dean quickly shakes his head, “Don’t you dare apologize for being tired, Cas, after what you went through.” Castiel relaxes slightly at the command and begins to hum softly. The beautiful sound makes Dean laugh softly before moaning because the angel’s hot mouth is still around his cock.

Dean gently takes himself in hand, holding his free hand gently against Cas’ jaw, and slowly pulls out of the pretty mouth. Cas whimpers softly in loss, pink tongue dipping out to lick the last of Dean’s flavor from his lips. He looks up with a sense of loss that makes Dean frown.

“Cas, do you like having me in your mouth?” Dean asks softly, tenderly stroking two fingers over his friend’s soft bottom lip. The angel mewls weakly, tongue dipping out to gently lick Dean’s fingers.

“Y-you taste s-sweet.” The reply is said so innocently it breaks Dean’s heart. He gives a tiny, crooked smile to the angel. He sighs softly and shakes his head, not believing he’s doing this; he’s going to give his best friend an addiction issue.

“Alright, couple more minutes. But only while I dry your hair.” He gently opens the angel’s slightly bruised lips and slips his softened cock past them. His eyes snap shut and he shudders slightly in pleasure as Cas mewls happily at the returned heat. He tries desperately to ignore the touch-starved creature between his legs as he reaches for a towel off the rack.

His efforts are pushed to the limits as the curious angel starts to experiment with tiny licks and a bit of suction. Cas isn’t trying to torment his hunter but he’s curious. The more he plays with Dean’s growing erection, the faster his friend gets hard. He’s even found licking at certain areas pulls one of those lovely sounds from Dean.

But what Cas finds most curious is that his own cock is starting to swell with arousal with the harder that Dean gets. He reaches down with a shaky hand and gently wraps his fingers around himself, moving his hand slightly. It feels good, better than than the monster touch him but still feels like it's missing something, as he applys a bit more pressure. The sensation makes him squirm a bit as that pressure from the cave starts to settle low in his abdomen again. Scared of what it means or what might happen, he quickly lets go of himself and whimpers softly around Dean.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean’s voice is thick with worry as he stops drying and lifts the towel to get a better look at his angel. The smaller male whine softly between his legs and shrinks away from Dean’s tone. The hunter sighs softly and reassuringly strokes his friend’s dark hair, “C’mon, you promised to say if something’s bothering you.” Cas swallows thickly, making Dean’s eyes roll back, and gently pulls his mouth off the hunter.

“D-dean, I feel strange inside. T-there’s a weird pressure.” The angel’s face turns red as he sits back and puts a quivering hand to his abdomen, “L-like back at the c-cave. I-it scares me. A-am I sick?” Dean smiles sadly and shakes him head. He tenderly cups the angel’s face in one hand while the other hand goes down to lovingly rub Cas’ belly. He bends down close and kisses the frightened angel.

“Cas, you’re not sick.” He chuckles softly and sucks his friend’s bottom lip gently, “Just means you got a bit of an orgasm building. It’s a good thing, it happens naturally with sexual stimulation.”

“It does?”

“Yup. Both giving and getting sexual touches can cause it to happen.” Dean moves his head to kiss along the angel’s jaw, “And it can feel so good when done with the right person.”

“Like you?” The pure honest question makes Dean’s vision blur as he smiles sweetly at his friend.

“I sure hope so, Cas.” He gently reaches down and takes the angel’s hand in his, linking their fingers together, “C’mon, Sweetheart, let’s get dry so that I can show you how to do this properly.”

Still holding Cas’ hand, Dean slowly gets to his feet and gently coaxes the angel to stand as well. He steps out of the shower, leading his friend out as well by the hand. He smiles down at him and lets go in order to grab a dry towel. Starting at the shoulders and moving down, Dean begins to dry his friend like he would a child. He ends by wrapping the towel around the slim waist, high enough to hide the carved runes on Cas’ lower back.

He instructs the angel to wait patiently while Dean dries himself down. The hunter finds himself flushing when he sees the angel watching him with love and adoration. Dean swallows thickly and quickly adverts his eyes, not feeling worthy. He should never have let the sexually innocent creature before him be raped, he should have stopped it somehow.

Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head and stands up. He smiles lovingly at Cas and offers his hand out. The angel smiles brightly for the first time all day and happily takes the hunter’s hand. Dean gently pulls the angel close, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his cheek as he leads him out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be the last chapter because the shower scene was only supposed to take like a paragraph before they went to the bedroom. Oh well, so next chapter should officially be the last one.
> 
> Also, for you guys to think about. I was thinking about making a sequel where they explore having an actual relationship, balance work and love, and deal with Cas' new issues. thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long!  
> Emotional and loving, this chapter's just one long love-making scene filled with sex and emotional comforts. Gets kinda sappy, sorry. I'll try to fix Dean a little bit before the next fic.
> 
> For anyone interested, the songs that influenced this chapter are I Want To Kiss You All Over by Exile and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. (Yes, I still like this song and I feel it really fits them in this fic).
> 
> Also, this is the first emotionally sexual scene I've written in quite some time so I hope it's okay and not too rushed.

Castiel takes a shuddering breath as he steps into Dean’s bedroom with the hunter. He’s quivering pitifully as he clings to the human’s hand. He swallows thickly and looks down at the floor, catching glances of his own skin on the way down. The scrapes and bruises on his pale skin look hideous and suddenly he’s weakly trying to pull his hand out of Dean’s.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean asks softly in worry as he closes and locks the door with his free hand. Once that’s done, he moves up close behind Cas and wraps him in a hug. He presses a kiss to his friend’s bare shoulder before nuzzling into the crux of his neck.

“How can you t-touch me?” Cas is quivering so hard that he can barely get the words out. He wants to cry again but he’s so tired of crying, his eyes already ache so much and his head hurts.

“How? That’s easy, Cas. Like this.” Dean murmurs happily as he moves his hands to the angel’s hips. He begins to massage them tenderly, pulling a mewl from his friend, “It’s so wonderfully easy to touch you, Cas.”

Dean’s left hand begins to stroke along muscular ribs as he kisses down the back of Cas’ neck. His hand curves about the strong ribs, gently caressing a bruised one as he presses his lips to the soft spot just under Cas’ right shoulder blade. A beautiful gasp of pure pleasure escapes the angel, his back arching as his hands clutch uselessly at his towel.

Dean smiles softly at the sound. His heart flutters as he gently presses kisses and nips to the area and its twin. One of his hands gently strokes over Cas’ stomach as he continues.

“Feels good, right?” Dean rumbles softly against Cas’ hot skin, he smiles when Cas desperately nods, “Is this where your wings are, Babe?”

“Y-yes. Dean, p-please, I-I feel funny.” Cas was whimpering in need and it saddens Dean that the angel did not know what it even meant.

“I know, Cas, it’s just more of that pesky arousal.” He drags his tongue over the spot again, making Cas sob out a cry of pleasure, “It means your wings are an erogenous zone, Sweetheart. I’m going to make them feel so good once you’re strong enough to manifest them.”

Dean reluctantly pulls away from the spot and straightens up to kiss the nape of the angel’s neck. His arms come up and lovingly wrap around Cas’ waist. He nuzzles and kisses his friend’s hair until the angel is mewling happily.

“You’re so perfect, Cas.” Dean rumbles out the words, intoxicated by his friend’s scent and touch. His heart aches as Cas shakes his head and whimpers. Dean sighs softly and takes the angel’s hand, leading him over to the full-length mirror that Dean normally used to check for wounds. He stands them both before the mirror, a confused Cas taking up the majority of the reflection.

“Dean?”

“I’m gonna prove a point to you, Cas.” Dean says softly, lips pressed to the soft skin of Cas’ shoulder, “This body is now as much yours, Cas, as it ever was Jimmy’s, maybe even more so actually. It’s perfectly beautiful, just like you.” He gently licks up the side of his friend’s throat as he reaches down. Cas lets out a squeak of confusion as his towel was undone and allowed to pool around his feet. Over the years of being on earth, Cas has learned about modesty and had gained a sense of bodily shame that most humans had.

“Don’t cover yourself, Cas, just look.” Dean kisses the angel’s ear gently as they both stare at the reflection. Cas’ face is red as he looks at himself in the mirror, embarrassed at what he sees. He’s never really had the need or want to look at himself naked while aroused but now he can’t seem to pull his eyes away from the slicked tip of his own erection. Dean smirks over his shoulder and reaches down, using two fingers to scoop pre-cum from the leaking tip. Cas can only blush and watch in wonder and confusion as Dean gladly tastes it, the hunter humming happily, “Best I’ve ever tasted, Cas. Absolutely perfect. Just like you.”

Dean smiles brightly, full of love as he leans closer and kisses Cas’ cheek. One hand gently strokes and rubs Cas’ flat belly while his second hand slowly trails down to trace his fingers along the angel’s erection. He hums gently in Cas’ ear as he gently grasps the angel’s heated arousal. A soft sound of bliss escapes the shorter male at the touch and he happily slouches back towards Dean.

“Even scraped and bruised, you’re so beautiful, Cas. Nothing can change this aspect of you. Look down.” Dean rumbles the gentle command and the angel follows the hunter’s words, flushing as he watches clear liquid drip readily from his slit with each lazy stroke of Dean’s hand on his erection, “That’s pre-cum. It’s produced during fun amounts of foreplay. Did you leak like this in the cave?”

“O-only a tiny bit came out.”

“I’m so sorry, Cas.”

“T-there’s so much now, D-dean.”

“Because you’re enjoying me touching you. I’m being gentle so it’s more comfortable and your body is readily producing it because it feels good.” Dean scoops up the leaked fluid and tenderly uses it to slicken his hand’s path as he gives his angel a loving hand job, “Is that pressure in your belly getting stronger?” Dean rubs lower on his angel’s belly as he asks the question tenderly. The hand on Cas’ cock soothingly strokes the heated glands under the erection’s head before trailing slowly down the sensitive underside.

“Cas, Sweetheart, I got an important question for you.”

“Y-yes, Dean?”

“Would you like to climax like this? I know you’re so tired after what happened today since your mojo’s gone. I can just use my hand and my mouth to bring your orgasm.” Dean takes a deep breath, his voice sounds hoarse and cracked with sorrow when he speaks next, “I don’t need to penetrate you anally, Babe. You must be so sore down there, I don’t want you in more pain.” Cas whimpers at this as he catches Dean’s gaze in the mirror.

“P-please share i-intercourse with me, Dean.” Cas looks down at the floor, face red with shame, “I-I can still remember the icy slick of that creature’s release within my bowels. I-I don’t like the cold, Dean. I-I know your release will be w-warm, l-like you. P-please may I f-feel it?” Dean’s sad green eyes widen at the angel’s words. Tears pools in his eyes as he closes them and nuzzles Cas’ ear gently.

“Of course, Sweetheart. Thank you for telling me what you need to feel better.” Dean presses a kiss to Cas’ shoulder before turning the angel around so they’re facing each other. The hunter’s hands come up and gently cups Cas’ jaw. He whines softly and kisses the angel, the kiss passionate yet tender; careful not to bruise the angel any more.

“Go get comfortable on the bed, Cas. I’ll grab some supplies and come meet you in a moment.”

“N-no c-condom.” The angel asks awkwardly, flushing as he struggles with the word. Dean smiles sadly and nods, kissing him again.

“No condom, just lube. I want to be extra careful in case that son of a bitch tore you.” He hugs his fragile angel, “Now, go lay down on your stomach. I’ll be there soon, Sweetie.”

Cas snuggles against Dean’s chest before obeying. He whimpers softly as he limps over to the bed, his internal muscles sore and aching. He shakily crawls onto the bed, whining softly in discomfort as settles down into the soft comfort of Dean bedding.

True to his word, Dean did not take long to follow him to the bed. He kneels down onto the firm mattress and crawls over to his angel. His heart sinks a bit as Cas flinches slightly with a touch to his hip before settling. Moisture stings Dean’s eyes as he dips his head and drags kisses over the runes carved into his love’s skin. He hums soothingly as he moves to nuzzle and lick up Cas’ spine. His actions earn him a soft keen that turns into a pleasured yelp when he kisses just under the angel’s shoulder blade again.

He hums softly, sucking and nibbling the special spot lovingly. His right hand came up and began to massage the other side so that the angel was being stimulated at the bases for both wings at the same time. Cas lets out a strangled keen as his hips shakily try to rock against the bed on instinct.

Dean smiles sadly against the angel’s soft skin. He kisses the spot one more time before moving to kiss the nape of Cas’ neck while both hands massage the smooth shoulder blades. The angel is whimpering softly in need for release as Dean’s kisses and touch pushes him to the edge. He lets out a desperate sob as Dean finally pulled away before climax.

The hunter gently rolls Cas onto his back, leaving the angel needy and exposed. Dean kneels over him and just stares down lovingly into the dazed blue eyes. He smiles sadly as he reaches over and gently brushes sweaty bangs off of the angel’s smooth forehead. He dips his head and gently presses a tender kiss to waiting lips. He breaks the kiss and just gently presses his forehead against Cas’, staring into his friend’s eyes.

“I love you, Cas.” There’s something soul-shattering about how the lonely blue eyes fill with tears at the words. Dean moves one arm from supporting himself down to wrap around the grounded angel. Foreheads still together, Dean playfully bumps noses with his best friend.

“I-I love you t-too, Dean.” The angel’s voice is hoarse, throat bruised from the tentacle’s assault, but the emotion is unmistakable. Dean smiles tiredly and kisses his friend once more.

“I’m so glad, Cas. Because, I’d really hate to do this to you if there was no love.”

“You s-sleep with others without loving them all the time though, Dean.”

“Exactly, Babe. They’re just flings looking for a little play time, just like me. But you, you’re something special, Cas. You’re more than just a good lookin’ stranger wantin’ a one night stand.” Dean moves his head finally and rubs his cheek against Cas’, “You’re my best friend, Cas. You’ve saved me and my baby brother more times than I can count. You’re so much more important than a simple fling. You’re my everything.” He leans back a bit and sadly watches the tears drip from the dull blue eyes. His heart aches for them to be back to their brilliant blue color again but knows it will take time. For now, he’ll just do all in his power to comfort and love his angel.

“Are you ready, Cas?” He asks the question softly as he kisses away the tears. He sighs softly as shaky arms come up and hesitantly wrap around his shoulders. He kisses the angel once more when Cas nods slowly in reply.

Dean swallows thickly and sits back on his heels. He shifts his body so that he’s beside the quivering angel. He smiles lovingly at his friend as he moves a hand to the smaller male’s hip. His fingers gently stroke down the angel’s thigh before gently nudging, silently asking him to open his legs.

While Cas is working that through, Dean picks up the angel’s hand. He locks gazes with his friend as he gently presses a kiss to his friend’s wrist. He hears a mewl that turns into a pleasured gasp when he moves to kiss Cas’ scraped up palm. Cas whines happily as Dean tenderly licks the palm’s cut and bruised skin, his legs involuntarily spreading for the hunter.

He nibbles the heel of Cas’ hand to keep the angel’s mind occupied as Dean crawls between his legs. The hunter gently lays the angel’s hand back on the bed as Dean leans down over him. Dean smiles softly and kisses the angel’s soft pink lips before dipping further down to nibble his collarbone. He slowly kisses down the firm chest, whispering words of love between each kiss.

Dean feels tired, quivering hands cling to his shoulders in need at his next action. He moves his head down, licking and latching onto a nipple as he shoves his hips forwards to rub his erection against his angel’s. The sound Cas makes when he cries out, back arching in pleasure, is the single most pleasant sound Dean has ever heard.

He uses his elbows to hold himself up as his slips his hands under Cas’ arched back. Dean licks and sucks the nipple to hardness as he rubs his love’s shoulder blades and rubs their arousals together. Pride unfurls in Dean’s chest as Cas sobs in need and pleasure, the angel’s blunt nails clinging to one shoulder while the other hand latches onto the handprint. A massive tingle of something crawls up Dean’s spine as the brand is touched and he finds he likes it.

Dean lets the nipple go and kisses across the broad chest to find the twin as he moves his hips away from Cas’. The angel whines and sobs softly at the loss but is too gone to force words out. While the angel’s mind is dazed in bliss, Dean reaches over to the side and grabs the lube. He opens it and coats his fingers in a generous amount. He swallows thickly as he moves his hand down between them.

A breath catches in his throat as he gently strokes Cas’ entrance. His heart aches as the angel lets out a scared whine. Dean quickly kisses and soothes him as he presses his finger in slowly. Dean’s stomach turns a little bit at how loose Cas is. He’s not open enough to force his way in but more than loose enough to take two fingers right away, which only speaks too well of the damage.

Cas is squirming in fear and discomfort by now. Dean nuzzles him and whispers lovingly while crooking his fingers, trying to find his angel’s sweet spot. Relief floods him as he’s rewarded his efforts when Cas suddenly cries out in pleasure when his fingers find the angel’s prostate. Dean smiles and kisses along Cas’ jaw as he stretches the angel’s entrance, brushing his prostate as much as he can without making the overstimulated angel come.

“Cas, Buddy, you ready?” He inquires softly and kisses the angel’s ear. Cas whimpers softly but bravely opens his eyes to look at Dean and nods. Dean smiles sadly and kisses his friend as his slicks himself up more. He waits until the angel is melting into the kisses until he begins to push in. Cas whimpers in fear but stops quicker than expected because the only pain is from the previous penetration. As Dean slowly eases himself in, the angel’s blue eyes look at him with such trust and love.

Dean passionately kisses his friend, drawing it out, as he slowly begins to move in him. He tries to stuff it down but a sound of pleasure bubbles up at the wondrous tightness of Cas’ passage. Instead of the angel being upset like he expected, his lover looks like Dean just gave him the world by making that sound. Dean makes a conscious decision right there to let Cas hear every sound of pleasure that wants to escape.

As he slowly rocks into his precious celestial being, he feels shaky legs needily wrap around his hips. He smiles brightly, clutching Cas close as he lovingly sucks love bites into the angel’s pale skin. He licks and sooths each new bruise, whispering words of love against sweaty skin. His thrusts are hitting the angel’s prostate every time now as Cas wordlessly clings to him. He can only smirk against the crux of Cas’ throat when he feels quivering fingers clutching in his spiky hair.

Dean’s taken by surprise when Cas hesitantly raises his head to kiss Dean’s tattoo before sucking the stained skin. Dean smiles and whispers encouraging words, proud of his broken angel for being strong enough to touch as well. Dean moves one hand back under Cas’ back to massage the external sweet spots while thrusting into the internal one at the same time.

“Almost there, Cas.” Dean’s breathless as he gasps out the words. Cas’ heat mixed with the sounds the angel is making is causing Dean’s orgasm to quickly build. He lovingly presses into the sweet spots behind the shoulder blades as he thrusts in hard and hits Cas’ prostate. The angel arches up with a shout of Dean’s name as his world whites out with a quaking orgasm. He clenches tightly about Dean and the tight heat sends the hunter over the edge with a whimper of Cas’ name, barely holding it together enough to notice the wet heat of Cas’ climax wetting the tight space between them.

Cas’ eyes roll back in utter bliss at the feel of being filled with Dean’s hot cum. It’s such a stark contrast of the creature’s slime that it feels like heaven. Cas finds himself mewling happily as he pulls the hunter close. Exhaustion finally catches up with him and slumber starts to take over as Dean kisses him tenderly. His blue eyes start to flutter closed to the feel of a hot tongue lapping up his own cum from his skin.

Dean savors his angel’s flavor on his tongue as he watches Cas start to drift off into sleep. Dean loves to see Cas sleep, he missed watching the adorable sight, but it hurts that this had to happen in order to see it again. He sighs sadly and kisses the angel’s forehead before gently pulling out of his new lover so not to wake or hurt him.

He crawls off the bed and fetches a warm, damp towel. He smiles lovingly as he gently cleans away every external trace of cum on his angel. He tosses the towel aside and lies beside in his angel. Cas rolls over and snuggles close in slumber. Dean holds him close and covers them in the comforter. He knows in the back of his mind that tomorrow will be a rough day of recovery so for now he just wants to be able to hold his lover and show him that the world’s not only just evil.

~*~End~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, thank you all for your support with this fic. I had a great time writing it and hearing from you all. It means so much that you all went through it with me. It's only my second Supernatual fic and my first multi-chapter one. Feel free to send complaints or happy comments, I feed off both.
> 
> Due to popular demand, I will be working on a sequel with the recovery. Feel free to comment here on what you'd like to see happen in it.
> 
> Also, in other news, I have a un-related (to this fic) Sabriel fic (with Destiel sub-pairing) that I'm working on that I'll try to post soon if anyone's interested. Like always, it'll be emotion and physical hurt/comfort.


End file.
